ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mythic Theater Episode 2
Title: The Town that Never Cries Viewer Discretion is advised. Appears * Grey Aliens * Radioactive Dinosaur: Radeosaurus Prologue "HELP, HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME...!" shouted the man. He ran through the wilderness, across prairie land, but instead of green fields, all around him was covered in dead foliage. He held his injured arm, running while people in grey calmly followed the hysterical man. They were all blonde, with blue eyes, even the ones with dark skin tones. They were all fit, all in perfect health. As they 'chased' the man they eventually stopped were the dead trees met the dead pastures. The man noticed this as he looked back and stopped, taking deep breaths he fell to his knees. "SOULLESS BASTARDS...!" he shouted. "Soulless...?" said one with a childish look of confusion "what's that...?" "IT'S WHAT YOU ARE....!" "No, we are perfect..." he replied with a smile, the kind you would only see on a child. "YOU'RE NOT HUMAN, YOU DON'T EVEN ACT HUMAN...!" "Really? Yet the masters keep saying that's a problem, I don't understand. If you're acting like a human, then what good is it to act in such a way as to kill yourself..." "What...?" The ground rumbled and a mound of dirt rose up high into the ear. The man looked up in fear and horror before flames came crashing down upon him. Chapter 1 The stranger had short dark hair, green eyes, a short nose, a sharp shin. He was a handsome young man of Asian descent in a white blue striped shirt, a cream jacket and jeans, walking down the road with a bag over his shoulder. The sun was hot and he was in the south of the country, by the deserts, fields and farmland, walking down a dusty road seemingly unaware of the blazing sun beating down on him. Others sat underneath their porches, fanning themselves, but he walked by as energetic as ever. That was until he passed a field. Everything from the side of the road to the far distance was dead, the grass was dead, the trees, there was no sense of animal life in that direction. A man in a truck passed by. "That's Devil's Path..." he said. The stranger turned to him. "Everyone who passes this way asks that question. No one knows why, but that direction has been like that for the last couple of years now. A shame to, used to be a nice little town that way, now...well let's just say those folks down there may be in the sun for too long, give me the hibbie gibbies!" "Thanks..." "You need a lift..." "Nah, I could do with the walk, burn of the calories..." "Whatever, you take care now..." the man drove off. The stranger knelt down and pulled up some of the dead strands of grass, they broke apart in his hands. 'Radiation', he thought to himself, something radioactive had been nearby for a period of time. The stranger stood up and began to walk in the direction of the blight. The stranger continued to walk, seemingly unaffected by the mid-day sun when he stopped. The absent wind had suddenly blew past him and he turned around to see a girl with purple hair. "As if the blight wasn't a big enough hint..." said the stranger with an annoyed tone. "You should leave..." she said. "I'm not sure, if you mean that, or if you're trying to lure me to something, anyways it doesn't matter..." "What if, what is beyond here is for the best...?" "How...?" "If people change..." "Then it is must be by their own will, not another's, that's just wrong..." "Even if it leads to peace...?" "For, whom, for whom...?" "Does it matter...?" "Of course if matters, you quarrel about mankind's faults, yet are completely ignorant of your own, begone..." Fuuma was gone in a swirl of wind. The stranger continued to walk until he got past the old, half destroyed military vehicles. Most were badly burnt, with charred skeletons within them. It was clear to him that something was up, he walked passed the ruination to a forest, which...changed as he went deeper. The dead trees were slowly replaced with living, vibrant ones, the ground was soon covered in green grass. The stranger soon came out of the woods to a secluded little town, filled with people smiling and frolicking. "What...?" said the stranger genuinely confused. Chapter 2 The monitors lit up from the sensors tripped. They showed images of the stranger, walking through the forest, hiking closer and closer to the village. The stranger walked down the hill towards the settlement, everyone was smiling, everyone had blue eyes, blonde hair, despite their different ethnicities. Everything was calm, orderly. The houses were all painted white and blue and he could see some couples together kissing. Everyone was happy, except the stranger. Normally, a place of peace and quite would make him ecstatic, but there was something...wrong about all of this, all of it... "Hello..." said a young girl. She could be more than twelve with a korean appearance despite her blonder hair. She wore a triple ponytail, with a frilly red dress with a wide waist and blue bow. "Uh...hello...?" replied the stranger. "I'm Melon, what's your name...?" "Uh, Zen...Melon...?" "My mommy said it's because I was a big baby...!" said the little girl with a smile. The stranger, Zen, just had an extreme case of discomfort that he tried to hide. "So what is this...?" asked the general, he was in a board room with several other high ranking army personnel. At the meeting was a woman, pale skin, shades in the dark hiding her red eyes, silver hair, a skinny build and a dark grey business suit. "This..." she replied, speaking to the holographic map of the area of the town and desolation around it "is the area around that little town, you've spent so much money, time and lives trying to get into...and according to our satellite, someone just walked into it..." "Impossible...! It's a radioactive waste around that place...! Who would go there...?" "Someone who doesn't know? Regardless they seemed to have survived the trip, which isn't the problem. The real problem is the cryptid that lurks about the place, it may be a kishin..." The men in the room sighed and groaned. "No another one..." said an old man "We barely dealt with the last...!" "We didn't 'deal' with anything, it was the other kishin, the one codenamed Logos" "What do we know about that giant...?" "We know it doesn't behave like other Kishin..." "How so...?" "For one, it displayed no violent tendencies besides fighting the other Kishin. Once that one was gone, it simply left, it flew away..." "With what, it doesn't have wings...!" "With its mind I imagine, this one, fired a beam from its body, its body seemed impervious to damage, and we have never registered one as strong as this one. It also just disappeared in thin air..." "Something as large as that doesn't just disappear..." "This one did...gentleman, this would not be the first time, we had to deal with something from outer space." "Not another one..." sighed another old man. "However, unlike before, we may have a unique opportunity with this one..." "How so...?" "What is this place...?" asked Zen, not even bothering to hide his annoyance. All around him were people, pulling at his hair and clothes with childish curiosity, which wouldn't have been so bad, except that none of them were children. "This is Genesis..." said a man "A perfect place..." "Perfect...?" said Zen with a look of skepticism. "Yes, there is no war here, no suffering, only peace..." "And there is that word..." Chapter 3 Zen found himself walking about taking in the sights, there were people of all sorts of ethnic groups, Asian, African, Caucasian, all with blue eye and short, straight blonde hair, all of them. All them smiled, all of them were at peace with each other. They laughed together, they played together, it was as if all the world was at peace and Zen hated it. He didn't know why, he couldn't put his finger upon it, but such a lovely sight annoyed him, agitated the normally calm being. He hid himself away in the shadows, having finally managed to get away from the mob. They were like children, all of them, being so curious about his strange hair and eyes. "Oh, Zen, you fool, how, how could you have not noticed..." he mused to himself, finally realizing what had been bothering him this entire time. "Is it because I'm not human or just a dunce..." Without a warning he turned around and pinned a man to the wall. He was Caucasian with short brown hair, a tan skin tone, green eyes, wrinkles, and wore an camouflage green jacket, pants and a black shirt. He had black leather boots, covered in mud and leaves and a certain scent to him. In his hand was a knife, an army knife. "Who, are you...?" said Zen "You are clearly not a native..." "Oh, I'm a native..." said the man "more so than those freaks...!" "I presume you refer to those freaks...!" "Must you really be so, they really are quite nice, if a little...disturbing..." "Huh, sucked you in did they, yeah those things are nice...until you try to leave...!" Zen let him go. "Do explain..." "Not here..." he said looking about "this is their territory..." Zen found himself out in the woods behind the town, in a makeshift shelter with several soldiers, all of them clearly hadn't bathed in a while. They were grizzled and those that didn't have facial hair, clearly shaved with their knives. "So..." said Zen "Care to explain what is going on...?" "Alien man..." said the one the brought him there "F@cking aliens...!" Zen was quite "Oh, you don't believe, they are all aliens, all of them, they came here to replace us, their nothing soulless freaks from beyond the stars!" He was beginning to drool. "Anyone else..." "Yeah..." said a soldier of African descent, with short hair under a red scarf and full beard. "Names, Timothy, call me Tim, Fred here is our superior officer, we were sent here to investigate the strange radiation readings when we came across this town. The locals, they were nice 'real' nice, until we tried to leave. Things got nasty, we had to kill some of them, we made for an escape but then we ran into their pet..." "Pet...?" said Zen. "Like big G, like from the comics, the movies, Asian dude, bad dubbing..." "I get it..." "It sounds weird but..." "Guy, Tim, I believe you, I've seen a few things of my own..." "Yeah, giant fire-breathing lizard, it stays underground, but doesn't come around town, it's the reason for the blight around it..." "I suppose that makes as much sense as anything else..." "The damn thing doesn't let anyone leave, you can come in, but try to get out...we lost a lot of friends learning that..." "So, those people, who or what are they...?" "The real question..." said Fred, pulling out an assault rifle on Zen "is who are you...!?" Everyone but Zen looked alarm. Chapter 4 "The name is Zen..." "What planet are you from...!?" Zen gave him a look. "Seriously...?" "I heard you, you said you were 'not human'..." The others looked at Zen as he rubbed his eyes. "I bet you hear a lot of things..." "What...!?" "Look at me, I'm calm, confident, there are only two possible reasons for that..." "You're an alien...!" "Yes..." everyone paused "And I have strange 'alien powers' that make that gun...useless, or two, I'm a normal human being, normal guy. Regardless of which is true, you shooting me doesn't end well now does it..." Fred was silent. Zen turned to Tim "So what's the plan...?" "There is no plan..." said another soldier "this town has something blocking radio communications, we are running low on supplies and the townspeople are now after us. Anyone who get's caught gets taken away..." "Well, maybe I can help with the communication thing, but tell me more about this place..." Zen went to work on the radios, tampering with them via tools from his bag. The others did nothing but wait, or held back Fred who had clearly gone insane. "What are you doing...?" asked a soldier. "I've figured out what is blocking your signal, the radiation around the town, if I'm right, I could boost the strength of the radio, but it could cause this thing to die after a while." "Define 'die'..." "The circuits will be fried from the excess energy, presuming the battery could survive long enough..." Fred suddenly grabbed the radio. "So with this we can call in air support..." With a blow to the neck, Zen knocked him out, causing the soldiers to pull out their guns. "Air support..." said Zen, putting him down, "not backup, or evacuation, air support, calling down missiles, turrets. I'm sorry but I really don't think our only means of communication to the outside world should be put in the hands of a mad man..." The soldiers looked at themselves and lowered their guns. "Now, this facility you spoke of...care to show it to me..." "Why do you want to go there...?" "Scientific curiosity, general curiosity and concern..." "Well what happened...?" asked the general over the radio "We were attacked by a Kishin, giant monster, we need evac now...!" "The residents...?" "I don't know what they are, but they aren't human..." "Send everything you've got...!" shouted Fred, standing over his unconscious friend. "Send everything you got, you need to wipe that damn of this planet, send these alien bastards back to space, in atoms...!" Zen pulled out a wand like device, a three point object with a face upon it, he used it to slice open some chains. With him were several men, all armed. Inside they crept to something most unexpected. They found people, some children, some adults, bare and with tubes and wires all about them as they floated in green goo, held in large cylinder shaped capsules. "What the...?" said a soldier "what is this...?" "This..." said Zen with an unhappy face "is illegal..." "According to whom...?" out from behind one of the capsules stepped a woman. She was Native American, with long hair, a simple gown. Around her neck was a blue stone, a stone Zen had never seen before but immediately recognized. "Where are you from...?" asked Zen. "Oh, I'm not from around here..." "Really, what is your planet's name...?" the men aimed their guns at her. "You first, you're a...?" "I am a member of the Emerald Tribe..." the men aimed their guns at him. She giggled. "Look at them, they really are primitive, or they would know that you are practically the most dangerous thing on this planet and that those guns would do nothing more than annoy you..." the men backed away. "The Emerald Tribe, your people fought with the Primordial Darkness..." "Among other races of light..." "The Heroes of Light, I thought you a fairy tale, so why are you here on this lowly planet?" "What are you doing here...making people...!" The men looked around. "Look behind, and you should understand by now, Man's failure's his vices, how they destroy themselves and the world around them. They throw out their gods and their old teachings in the name of a concept that is more than abstract, it doesn't even exist beyond their own minds. Yet, there is potential in them, what wonderful things they can be..." "So that's it..." She disappeared back behind the cylinders and Zen walked after her. "Go find your friends..." The soldiers were speechless. "Now...!" they took of. Zen walked around the capsules, he wasn't really looking for her. From behind one of them walked a creature, humanoid, tall, a large head and large black eyes on a flat, featureless face. Its skin resembled a black thick liquid, like tar or oil, yet it was clearly solid. "Humanity is a failure in the experiment that is evolution, so we are going to fix their mistake..." Zen was suddenly gone. From the side he came out in his true form, but at a human size. "Their future is not for you to decide, you really expect me to believe that this is all for their benefit...?" The girl stepped out, facing Zen's side as her true form had disappeared. "Why not, humanity clearly cannot be trusted with its own fate, they could serve us as children or destroy themselves and we repopulate the planet later with their improved versions. Why are you so opposed to this...?" Alien Zen was gone. His human form stared from down the aisle at the girl's side. "You have no right, they future is theirs to decide, even if it leads to their ruin..." "But if we have the power to save them, why shouldn't we, why do you object, what philosophy makes this an argument...?" "My conscience, it tells me all I need to know, for all your talk of a happy world, you are just invaders, enslaving these people under the guise of a white flag..." There was screaming and the sound of gun shots. Zen walked out of the field of capsules to another set of containers. The soldiers were around some brains, human brains held in similar containers. "What is this...?" asked Zen, with a crossed look. "It was Mike, Mike and all the others..." said the crying soldier "he asked me too, he asked us too..." There was the sound of an explosion outside. "Who, who did you leave with Fred...?" Chapter 5 It was bedlam outside, the locals were running away as Fred ran out, throwing grenades and firing his gun. A good deal of the town was on fire. Fred came upon a little girl, the same that first greeted Zen into the village and aimed his gun...It jammed, in an unnatural fashion. Without warning Zen's hand was around his neck and he was in the air. "What do you think you are doing...!?" barked Zen "Killing these aliens, killing them before..." Zen threw him to the ground. "They are not aliens, they are altered humans...!" "No they are aliens, their monsters..." "Are we the monsters...?" They turned to see the alien woman approach in her disguise, the child ran towards her and grabbed onto her leg scared. Fred pulled out his pistol, but Zen pointed his finger at it, causing the barrel to explode. "You're a monster too...I knew it...!" "The only monster here is you..." said the alien "Cosmic crusader, look at these creatures you would protect, look at him, he's a perfect example of why we did what we did. You think they will survive, survive themselves..." "We can survive you...!" shouted Fred. "You tried to kill us...!" "Our pet, tried to kill you, the people of this village were trying to protect your from him, or did you forget what they said? 'No one can leave and survive...' did you not think it strange that they did nothing major to try and stop you. Face it, you've done more to our creations than they have done to you..." "No..." "Yes..." said Zen "These beings, they are human, but altered to be without such emotions as hate, fear, greed. these aliens were trying to make a Utopia, with human freed of their vices..." "So you do understand..." said the alien "That does not excuse the unlawful alteration to a species genome, you have to leave..." "Yeah..." said Fred giggling. "What did you do...?" "I called the Calvary, they are sending jets now to nuke this place...!" The alien's eyes glowed. Other people appeared out of the flames each of them bearing the same the necklace as the woman. The girl ran off. "She will be safe..." said the alien woman, no longer talking with her mouth "The town will be evacuated, our experiment is over." In the distance the soldiers began to run out of the building, a series of explosion taking of behind them. Zen looked around as lights shinned through the flames. The alien's changed, their disguises flowed of their bodies and into their pendants before a bright light appeared, taking them away. It was now that the other soldiers arrived. They came with their friends in white suits, with shaved heads and "He's an alien...!" shouted Fred. Zen looked away and stared at the burning town. "Your friends...?" asked Zen. "One of the aliens agreed to let us have them back...put their brains back in their bodies. They need medical attention..." "Did you not hear me...!?" shouted Fred. "Your friend here..." said Zen "He called the army, they are going to bomb this place, you need to escape..." "What...!?" they looked at Fred. "No, he did it, he..." said Fred. "So you are a liar and a coward..." Fred was furious, he grabbed a gun a shot at Zen, but all it hit was an invisible wall of energy. Zen wasn't even looking at him "Look at me...!" shouted Fred. Zen turned around. "You were not the best..." said Zen "When future generation hear this tale, they look back and say that you were not the best humanity has to offer..." "What do you know!?" "I know what the looks on their faces mean..." Fred turned around to see his soldiers looking at him. They were not friendly looks, not 'happy' glares. "You called down an airstrike on the town..." said one of the soldiers. "I..." said Fred "I had to, these aliens..." "Fred...where are we..." said Zen "What, no, no...don't listen to him...!" said Fred "He's an alien...!" one of the soldiers punched him, knocking him down and taking his gun. "He helped us, he was there to defend us, to defend the human spirit, you stabbed us in the back, cause you're a spineless C#$t! Where is Mark...!?" "I, he..." said Fred. He pointed his gun at his face. "No..." said Zen "There's been enough of that... The soldier picked up Fred. "You see that, an 'alien' just saved your life...!" Jet flew overhead as the ground rumbled. Without warning up it rose, a giant monster, it spew out fire, incinerating the jets and turned towards the men. "Go..." said Zen walking towards it. In his hand was his device. "Just, what did they call this creature...?" "Radeosaurus..." "I see, I will distract it, just go..." Chapter 6 Zen outstretched his device as the monster motioned a deep breath. As the flames came upon him, it shined a blue light that turned him into blue flames. Flames that shot up and morphed into his true giant form. Immediately Zen spun around and back handed the monster, knocking it only some houses. "Come on...!" said a soldier "He's distracting that thing for us...!" The soldiers took of with their friends. Zen seeing this out stretched his hands, releasing blue and green waves of energy into the distance. Distracted, he was caught of guard when the monster's tail smack in the side, knocking him down. Zen hit the ground and rolled, quickly getting to his feet as the monster ran towards him. Zen released several punches to the creature's chest and stomach that stopped it in its tracks and made it stumble back. Zen jumped into the air and gave a downward punch into its face. The creature stumbled back and turned around, knocking Zen with its tail as it fell over. Both giants soon got up, Zen was somehow aware that he was being watched, most likely by the aliens and their creations. Zen charged forward but found himself stopping when the creature's shoulder spikes glowed. He braced himself for a high pressure stream of flames that sent him flying back onto his back and rolling. "Oh..." said the pale skin woman. She was with the generals watching the video feed from an aerial drone sent high above the town. "I do believe that is the same creature from the Lake Incident..." "Why is it there...?" asked a general "I would imagine fighting that other Kishin..." Zen ridiculed himself. He knew full well he should have used a shield to block those flames. His body, though it didn't show burn, was steam hot and he was in pain. The worst part of being burned was the beginning when you soft sensitive skin has all of its pain receptors turned on by the fire. Zen however, he didn't burn, his body was not made of the 'right stuff' but it did hurt and it hurt much more than when a human was burnt and that was what kept him on the ground, not the damage, the pain. Zen then remembered where he was and leaped forward only to stop as something had grabbed his foot. He looked back to see it in the monster's mouth, it was trying to left him up but a forehead beam to the...forehead made him let go. Zen jumped away and rolled, before getting his feet. He saw the spikes glow and crossed his hands in front of the stone on his forehead, soaking in its glow. Spreading his arms open the light became a wall, which blocked the flames "That..." said a general "That is not something we have seen before, there has never been a Kishin that could manipulate energy like that...!" "Indeed..." said the pale skinned lady "Let's see what else he can do...send in more fighters..." Zen had the monster's arm locked under his armpit as he proceeded to deliver punch after punch to its stomach, chest, neck and gave the occasional uppercut. The creature's spike glowed again and Zen shoved it away, causing it to spin in the air as it hit the ground. Its beam spun around also, hitting Zen in the face and knocking him down. The two got up and readied themselves to fight again but as they charged they were fired upon by more fighters. The pilots unleashed their entire stockpile of missiles on the two surrounding them in a field of explosions and flames. When the fires died down and Zen stood up annoyed and looked around, the monster was gone, in its place was a large hole in the ground. Zen's eyes flashed as he looked beyond, an X-ray vision that allowed him to see the tunnel beneath, several tunnels, which ultimately lead to...beneath him. The ground gave way under his massive bulk and Zen found himself falling, into darkness, and then into water, a massive underground reservoir. The advantage was the beast's who proceeded to attempt to maul Zen, deep below the surface of the planet. "Where are they...?" asked a General. As if in response the monster broke free from the ground, only now it was missing an arm. The beast was covered in mud, the result of digging out a body of water, but the wound had clearly been cauterized. Out of the ground flew Zen, who was spinning. He landed as the beast proceeded to try and run away from him. Falling on his knee, Zen grabbed the blade on his head, pulling it off, with no effort and threw it like a boomerang. The blade flew forward, glowing with energy before it pass through the neck of the beast, flying back to Zen's hand, who then put it back on his head as he stood up. The monster stopped, and took one, two steps forward, before its head fell of and it hit the ground, making it shake. Out of the burning wreckage of the town, a flying saucer arose. The jets fired upon it, but nothing happened, it was shielded. Zen put his arms in an L like position but stopped, he was tired of all the death, the death that could have been avoided. The saucer flew away, taking of for space, while Zen flew away at speeds not jet could hope to match. Epilogue "So..." said the pale skinned woman. She sat at a conference table with several other general, with her feet crossed on the desk as she looked through a file. "What did we learn from this...?" "Uh, that, the giant is very durable...?" said one general. "Cute, and a start, but not just that. We learned that this think can shake of a missile bombardment from a group of F-22s with no problem. We know it can manipulate energy to create solid constructs (which is very cool by the way), we also learned that it can fly faster than our jet, it can appear and disappear without a trace and coupled with its beam..." "Uh..." "We literally have no hope of defeating this thing, not unless it can only survive on our planet for like, what three minutes? Then, no. However the most important than we learned, we learned from the survivors." "This thing is alien..." said the head general. "Indeed, strangely altruistic but then so was the last one...?" "The last one...?" "There is an old Asian, fable, about something similar to this thing, an Emerald Knight from the stars. I should tell you sometime. 'His armor was like jade, we wore his blade upon his head and his head strode through the clouds', wonderful stuff." "That would make it...?" "Several thousands of years old, I think it best we learned what we can about this thing..."Category:Mythic Theater Episodes Category:SolZen321